digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Digimon Kendo Match! Kotemon's Blade Draws Near!!
|airdate=(Ja) November 6, 2011 |continuity= }} Synopsis Musashi Kenzaki is busy training in kendo near a waterway when suddenly, his phone digitizes and takes him to DigiQuartz instead. then comes and attacks him, asking him if he would like to get stronger. Musashi replies yes, and Kotemon asks for a sparring match. Both are ready, and as Musashi is about to strike Kotemon, the latter moves very fast and hits him in the head wrist and arm. Musashi is amazed by this and asks Kotemon if he can practice kendo with him. At a distance, Ren Tobari watches the two. Meanwhile, in the Real World, Xros Heart joins the kendo team. Musashi is watching and wants to exact vengnance from Mikey Kudo, who beat him in the selections round. At night, three kendo university students are walking back home when someone challenges them. The three refuse to, but after the stranger tells them if they are being cowards for not fighting, they decide to. As they begin, the lead student mocks the stranger as he doesn't believe his shinai will graze him. The stranger then attacks them, with the three students being attacked by a strange, green colored shinai. The stranger ruthlessly attacks them and leaves quickly. The attack is later discussed by the kendo students, and they say that the university students vowed to quit kendo. Believing a Digimon to be behind this somehow, they decide to follow another university kendo student, Kojiro. As Kojiro walks back home, the stranger attacks him again. As the stranger charges at Kojiro, a strange black-green cloud appears and easily defeats the student. Tagiru and the others chase after the stranger, who opens a portal to DigiQuartz. Xros Heart sees Kotemon training Musashi in kendo. Since they believe a Digimon is causing this, Shoutmon presumes that Kotemon is having Musashi do Tsuigiri, which is challenging someone randomly to test themselves. Kotemon is quite confused, but Musashi tells him that he did it on his own decision. Musashi tells them that it was a proper match, but Kotemon tells him that he wouldn't be praised for these street fights, so he vows to not do it anymore. Tagiru challenges Musashi, and constantly swings wildly at him. Musashi vows not to lose against someone like him, and vows to become stronger. Meanwhile, Ren and are watching. Ren has Dracmon control Musashi's feelings, and as Tagiru knocks him off-balance and is about to swing his shinai at him, a dark-green shinai spawns in Musashi's hand, which Tagiru and Kotemon notice, but is unable to tell who is doing it, and stops the match after he scores a hit on Tagiru. Tagiru believes that he had seen a second shinai. While training by himself, Tagiru has practice with him. Kotemon then appears and asks Tagiru if he would like to learn from him, and Tagiru tells him yes. In the real world, the kendo tournament has begun, and the two teams easily move forward. Tagiru goes up against Musashi, and while fighting the second shinai spawns and he vows to surpass Kotemon. The clock on the judges table digitizes and drags Kenzaki into the DigiQuartz. Tagiru chases after him. Ewan wonders if he should also go with him, but Mikey tells him not to since it is Tagiru needs to do this by himself. In the DigiQuartz, Musashi attacks Tagiru. Tagiru now confirms that he is using two shinais, and then suddenly sees Ren and Dracmon controlling him. Kotemon later arrives and finds out that Dracmon was behind it. Ren has Dracmon digivolve into Yasyamon, and tells him to hunt Kotemon. Yasyamon wonders why Ren wants him, but still obeys his order. Gumdramon pops out from the Fusion Loader, and Tagiru digivolves him into Arresterdramon. Arresterdramon and Kotemon attack Yasyamon, but they are not strong enough. Kotemon asks Tagiru to DigiFuse him and Gumdramon so they can defeat Yasyamon. Tagiru asks him if he is prepared to be in the Fusion Loader, but Kotemon insists on DigiFusing with Gumdramon. Tagiru DigiFuses the two, creating XrosUpGumdramon, who defeats Yasyamon. Musashi wakes up, and Kotemon asks him if his lust for triumph is gone, and Musashi confirms this. Kotemon then tells him that true triumph comes when you beat an opponent with your true strength. Musashi and Tagiru are then sent back to the real world, and Musashi wins the tournament, heading on to the nationals. After the tournament, Kotemon tells Musashi that his head strike was excellent and that he has nothing more to teach him. Musashi promises to follow Kotemon's teachings in kendo. Featured characters DigiAnalyzer Digimon Introduction Corner Digivolutions Quotes Other notes . }} de:Das Digimon-Kendo-Match! Kotemons Schwert kommt nahe!!